Dragon Ball P
Dragon Ball P is a group-parody series created by Guysponge22. It it written with the intent for you to just be entertained and laugh. This series will parody all Dragon Ball shows, and will NOT be having the characters in new situations, but instead have the existing situations be humored up. ANY FANON CHARACTERS THAT ARE CANON TO THE DRAGON BALL TIMELINE WILL NOT BE PARODIED. You can request to join this group here. ''Dragon Ball'' parodies "Who the heck are you?!" Narrator: What a beautiful day, the birds are singing, the deer are eating and-OH CRAP, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! Deer: WTF?! Bulma: Trolololololol... Goku: Today's gonna be a great day, oh ye-OH SHIZ! Goku: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! God!!! Goku: There. Noooow, are you a witch?! Bulma Good God, this kid is weird. Maybe I should've killed him... Bulma: TAKE THAT!!! MUHAHAHAHA! Goku: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW! I'm gonna kick your butt! Bulma : Oh fu- Bulma: A DRAGON BALL! Look, kid, I'll let ya see my boobs with me for it! Goku: What's a boob? Bulma: It's-nevermind... Goku: Why nevermind? Bulma: Just shut it and give me your ball. Goku: NO! This is my grandpa's! Bulma: I know! I'll trick him into going on my adventure to find the Dragon Balls, and steal it from him when I have all seven! Narrator: And so, the idiot (Bulma) told Goku about the Dragon Balls, and they went on their stupid adventure! Goku: Narrator, what are ya saying? Narrator: As I said, stupid. Goku: Who the heck are you?! Narrator: I am surrounded by idiots... Bulma : Yes, you are King Piccolo's Day King Piccolo: There's nothing to do today- King Piccolo: Other than watch that stupid remake of DBZ, Dragon Ball Z Kai. Tambourine: The heck was that? I think that was Buu, but he's not supposed to be in this series. King Piccolo: I dont give a . I just wanna do something fun today, like kill an old lady. Tambourine: Ahem, sire- King Piccolo: Shut it and get me some human. King Piccolo: WHY BIEBER, TAMBOURINE?! WHY? Justin Bieber: How the heck did I end up in crappy Dragon Ball? Goku: Odd, I thought I heard someone say this show was crappy. King Piccolo: IMMA KILL YA B***H! Goku: YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW! King Piccolo: Finally, some action! King Piccolo: Oww, my chest! You shall pay for what you've- Goku: He was surprisingly a nice guy. Narrator: IN HELL... King Piccolo (dead): One day, I shall escape! I shall kill that boy! I SHALL GET MY REVEN- Akira Toriyama: You're not in the series after this point, instead, your son is. King Piccolo (dead): DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG IT! Akira Toriyama: Shut up. Also, reader, buy any merchandise! Buy it, or Frieza comes and destroys you! Frieza: I really wanna know how I ended up here... Goku: By the power of the writing, Frieza. Frieza: Oh shut up. Gotek/Gozon/TeamUnitedNerds: We're the writers of this show! Narrator: Why do we always break the fourth wall? Goku: The fourth wall isn't broken! Gotek/Gozon/TeamUnitedNerds: Did Sponge have to make Goku an idiot? King Piccolo (dead): HEY, WHAT HAPPENED HE- Narrator: Shut it. Bulma: I'm in this episode! King Piccolo (dead): What are those hanging out your chest? Bulma: ...My, nevermind. King Piccolo (dead): Neverminds, huh? Why are they rounded and- The Terror Comedy of Piccolo Jr. Piccolo Jr.: Soooo Goku? How does it feel, almost about to be beaten? Goku: You, won't... Piccolo, Jr: Uhhh, yeah I will. Piccolo Jr.: DA- Goku: Imma beat you! Piccolo Jr.: NO, YOU WON'T! Goku: Bastard Piccolo Jr.: What...? Goku: YOU MISSED MY ORGANS. Piccolo Jr.: All of them?! Goku: No, you missed 1-yes, you missed them! Now, I must destroy you! Piccolo Jr.: Oh heck no! Piccolo Jr.: Hey, uh... PIMP SLAP! Goku: God, woman, that hurt. Piccolo Jr.: D-di-did you just call me a woman, whatever that is? Goku: Noooo Piccolo Jr.: But, I thought you- Goku: NOOOO Piccolo Jr.: But- Goku: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Piccolo Jr.: God, I get it! My goodness! Krillin : Go get him, Goku! Piccolo Jr.: Where the heck did that bald man come from!? Krillin : Hey I'm not bald, just shaved all my hair off. Goku: Wuss Krillin : I'm no wuss! Am I? Goku: KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Piccolo Jr.: Crap Krillin: Why'd ya not kill him? Or her? Goku: For some reason, he feels important. Krillin: More important than me? Goku: No duh. Piccolo Jr.: I'M NOT DEEEEAD! Goku: We know that... Krillin: There, now am I important? Goku: Still nothing. Krillin: I hate you. ''Dragon Ball Z'' parodies The Legendary Super Saiyan Vegeta: How are we supposed to beat Frieza? We're no where near as strong as him! We might as well give up! Vegeta: Wait a minute, that's it! Frieza: Wh- What's this? Could this be the Legendary Super Saiyan? Vegeta: Your fears are correct Frieza, I am the Legendary Super Saiyan! Vegeta: Aaaaaaaa... Goku: Hey, Vegeta! Sorry I'm late. By the way, what the sh*t is with your hair and eyes? Vegeta: K- Kakarot, stop asking questions! I- I'm the legendary Super Saiyan! Goku: Oh. Then I wonder what this is. Aaaaaaaa... Vegeta: Ah, ah, that's impossible! It's over 9,000! Frieza: That makes no sense, I gotta sit down and think this one through," < Where he sat on an unconvieniently placed planet self-destruct button. The planet began to rumble> Vegeta: Oh, no, Frieza you idiot! Goku: Vegeta, use the Dragon Balls and move everyone out of here but me and Frieza. I'm gonna beat 'im up for this! TeamForCars Goku: I just love my new driver's license. Vegeta: Why the heck did you even want one in the first place?! Goku : My wife made me get one, along with Piccolo. Vegeta: THE NAMEKIAN HAS HIS OWN TOO?! THE HECK YOU NEED 'EM FOR?? Piccolo: We need them for driving, dumbass. Vegeta: ...Can I have one- Goku/Piccolo: No. Vegeta: Why can't I have a dang license? Goku: Silly Vegeta, you need to drive first. Piccolo: Isn't that from TeamFourStar? Vegeta: The freaking episode parodies the name, twit. KaiserNeko: IMMA SUE YOU B#%@&! Goku: Hey, why not make our own team, like this episode title!? Piccolo: I don't like where this is going! Vegeta : Me either... Goku: TEAMFORCARS! Vegeta: Must we really parody TFS in the name? Goku: Yes. Piccolo: He keeps getting stupider and stupider, and stupider... Vegeta: Hey, that's my thing! Gozon/Gotek: Oh, come on, we stole the name of this episode from TFS. Guysponge22: SHHH! You're not supposed to reveal that! Goku: Let's go on an adventure! Vegeta: I'm afraid... The Little Pink Nightmare!! :O Goku: Is this supposed to be..... intimidating. Vegeta: I'm.... not sure, it's just pitiful to me. Vegeta: I think it's throwing a tantrum. Goku: Aww, it's kinda cute. Goku: What the heck was that for! Kid Buu: Hmph. Goku: Ahh, I think it's mad. Vegeta: It's getting annoying. Can we blow it up now? Goku: Aw, fine. Vegeta: Man, this feels like Dragon Ball Z Kai. Vegeta: Hey, ow, what the heck man!? ''Dragon Ball GT'' parodies Pan Meeting Giru Goku: I just saw that tree! Trunks: No we didn't. I peed on the other tree Goku: IN WHAT! THREE SECONDS! Trunks: Being a Super Saiyan has its ups and downs Giru: Actualy, you did tinkle on me. You purpled haired pretty boy. I am Giru. Exterminate! Exterminate...I mean...Ummmm...Ponies Pan: He is so darn cute Giru: This is not war. It is pest control...I mean...meow Trunks: Should we really trust him? He seems a little shady... Giru: I will tear out your organs and bite off your face Trunks: Never mind Goku: I want to eat stuff Trunks: Listen Goku. You've made GT bad enough. Please don't make this bomb worse Giru: The only ability you have is the ability to die...puppies Pan: I'll call you Mrs. Cuddles Giru: I will suck out your face in the name of the Daleks Narrator: Somewhere in jolly old England... Steve Moffat: I am going to sue their faces off! Other man: What do you suggest we do? Steve: We send out the Cybermen Other Man: Which Dragon Ball also has. How ironic... Steve: That's it, they're dead! Other Man: Should we- Steve: THEY'RE ANNOYING AS CRAP, YES! Other Man: God... Narrator: Back to our "heroes"! Goku: I WANT SOME DANG FOOD! Trunks: Oh Lord! Pan: He likes me! Giru: SCANNING... SCANNING... Scanning complete. Trunks: I think... he's, nevermind. Pan: NAG, NAG, NAG! Goku: Shut it, you're the reason GT was so bad. Dragon Ball GokuTrunks?? Goku: Welcome to Dragon Ball G- Narrator: THAT'S MY JOB! Anyways, welcome to Dragon Ball GT. Goku: That hurt... Trunks: Hey, do ya know where Pan is? Goku: She isn't in this episode. It's called Dragon Ball GokuTrunks for a reason! Trunks: How'd he escape ? Goku: Dunno Goku: What...? Turles: IT IS I, TURLES! I HAVE ESCAPED AND I HAVE ESCAPED HELL! Trunks: Shouldn't that last word have been censored? Turles: Shut up, all o' ya! Goku: ...AND NOW, KAME- Turles: Craaaaaap, why n- Goku: HAME- Turles: No, no, no! Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Goku: Well, that was easy. Guysponge22: And you can thank me! Narrator/Goku/Trunks: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!? TeamUnitedNerds: Sponge! What the heck?! Guysponge22: Ow, the ear. Ow! Goku: This day keeps getting weirder and weirder, doesn't it? Trunks: Yeeeeeah, let's go. Minisodes Minisodes are short little episodes that are about one certain topic. The Horrors of DragonBall: Evolution Piccolo: GET THOSE IDIOTS! THEY COMPLETLY GOT MY DAD'S FACE AND THE PLOT WRONG!!! Emmy Rossum: Craaaaaaaaap... Justin Chatwin: Let's run! Piccolo: OK, we'll stop. Not. Justin Chatwin: Did you- Piccolo: No! Justin Chatwin: But, I thought I heard you whis- Piccolo: NOOO! Justin Chatwin: But- Piccolo: That's it, you're dead! The Lost Battle Vegeta: Ready for your doom, Kaka-ku-Goku? Goku: No, for it is you who shall be defe- Vegeta: Enough talk... let's fight!! Goku: GAAAAAAAAGH! Vegeta: You Kak-ku-ka-carrot cake, shall die today. Goku: Is it so hard to pronounce 'Kakarot'? Goku: KAIO-KEN! Vegeta: Wait, Kaio- Vegeta: Shi- Goku: I don't ever wanna fight ya, Vegeta. Vegeta: Curse you... Ku-kur-ky-kaka-brat. Goku Realizes Something About Meta Cooler Goku: Wow. So that's all that's left of Cooler? Vegeta: You blew him into the sun! Goku: And all that's left is his head Vegeta: Right Goku: So doesn't that mean that there's 20%... Vegeta: Don't say it! Running gags * Vegeta can't pronounce Goku's Saiyan name, Kakarot. * People ignore Krillin, because of his smallness. * In the Dragon Ball parodies, Goku always calls Bulma "Bloomers". * Giru acts like a Dalek, radomly shouting things like "EXTERMINATE" then taking it back. * Whenever Dragon Ball Z Kai is mentioned, Majin Buu pops out of nowhere and punches the mentioner in the face, then runs back. Trivia * The 'P' does stand for something, but is never revealed by the creator or others. * Though a parody series, cursing is very rare. * The "The Lost Battle" minisode is a remake of the popular YouTube video, Dragonzball P. Category:Humor Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan fiction Category:Parody